Pit (GTSE)
The darkest and most foreboding Manifestation in the arsenal of a Sin-Eater is the Pit, which utilizes the vile and hostile plasm from the Underworld itself by channeling it through the Geist (using the Pit Manifestation is, as a result, a sin against Synergy 7). By activating the Pit, the Sin-Eater is forcing a piece of the Underworld into the living world, bringing the energies of death to those who aren’t yet ready for them. Most sane Sin-eaters stay away from this Manifestation. Samples Grave-Dirt The ground beneath the victim begins to move slightly The victim of this power can’t keep her feet, but she suffers crippling dizziness and vertigo when she’s above ground level. The victim starts to sink into the ground, and has to fight if she wants to move. The ground reacts to her struggle, becoming thick like molasses as she thrashes around. The victim also suffers from nausea if it is above ground level The Sin-Eater gains the power to bury his victim alive Cold Wind The victim begins to freeze and gets feelings of isolation The previous effects last until the victim lays down to sleep The victim cannot regain breath for a short period of time The Cold Wind Pit fills the victim’s soul with numbing cold. Everyone else sees him, and might even approach him, but he can’t bring himself to respond. The Sin-eater can withhold breath from his victim for a much longer time Pyre-Flame Fire refuses to warm the victim, regardless of intensity The victim becomes unable to feel any warmth at all The victim cannot perceive any signs of warmth from objects and is unable to see the light projected by fire Clothes of the victim are more likely to catch fire The ignition caused by the previous level is more hot and dangerous Tear-Stained Any liquid the victim consumes will taste brackish and shallow The victim gains no nourishment from water Water forces its way into the nose and throat of the victim if it attempts to hold its breath underwater The geist actively forces the water out of the Sin-Eater’s victim, drying out her body to an unnatural degree. The damage done by the previous level lasts longer Phantasmal The visions created by the Phantasmal Pit just leave the victim shaken with pictures of a better world where he died long ago and everything turned better for everyone The visions produced by the Phantasmal Pit can inflict terrible psychological problems. Overwhelmingly, the power of the Underworld is the power to break down the lines between what is real and what is not. The illusions become so intense that they can trigger a derangement in the victim Some of the most powerful visions produced by the Phantasmal Pit strip away the delusion that one person’s life matters. Buffeted by visions of how the world would be a better place if she had never been born, the victim understands that the world would actually be a better place without her. Industrial Man-made objects refuse to obey the victim No objects obey any of the victim's commands. The Sin-Eater can force a ghost into a machine used by a victim of the Industrial Pit, much as it can possess a human being. The ghost can control the machine as though it were using it. The Sin-Eater can affect multiple objects with the previous powers Governments, banks, and corporations all forget that the victim of this power has ever existed, leading to the cancellation of all his ID numbers, credit cards, the repossessing of its house, the cutting off from any Internet resource, marking his car as stolen etc. Primeval The Manifestation ignites fear of the wilds within the victim Branches, roots, and undergrowth catch at the victim’s legs and pull his feet out from under him. The geist can tweak the victim’s sense of isolation, forcing him to search for the greatest group of people around. The Sin-Eater can let loose a terrifying shriek that only a victim of the Primeval Pit can hear, tapping directly into the fear of being a prey animal once more. The Sin-Eater summons an undead predator to hunt his target Passion The victim has a harder time to concentrate himself The victim’s thoughts twist into tortuous knots, forcing him to abandon any complicated lines of thought The plasm of the Underworld warps at the Virtues and Vices of the victim A victim of this power can feel his mind working against him. The victim has a harder time to achieve anything and has to spend more Willpower for any effort to do anything Stigmata The Sin-eater calms the victim down, infusing it with unnatural calm and apathy By shedding a little blood of the victim, the Sin-Eater can attract ghosts in proximity to the victim The lethargy of the Stigmata Pit spreads to the victim’s mind as well. The Sin-Eater can call ghosts in a hundred yards towards his victim. The Sin-Eater urges tainted plasm deep into her victim’s heart, removing the body’s ability to clot. Stillness The Pit warps the victim's perceptions, dulling all colors and senses The victim's perceptions are thwarted, even more, leaving it half-blind This ability kills the victim’s voice and image, leaving him invisible and robbing him of the spotlight — or saving a victim of abuse from his attacker’s sight. The Sin-Eater can take his victim's sense of touch away The victim is rendered invisible and silent, unable to influence its environment Stygian The Sin-Eater can attack a ghost with the foul plasm of the Underworld The Sin-Eater can drain the power from a ghost as his Geist, consuming its Corpus The Sin-Eater can project her Geist into Twilight wearing the stolen Corpus of a ghost. The Sin-Eater himself can assume the form of the ghost whose Corpus was stolen The Sin-Eater can use all previous powers against other inhabitants of the Underworld, including Kerberoi Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters glossary